The internet of things (IoT) is the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity to enable objects to collect and exchange data with one or more connected devices. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across a network infrastructure. Each object is characterized by a one or more attributes, and is therefore uniquely identifiable. Identification and discovery of all objects facilitates open communication among objects.